


Inspiration.

by pastelsandpopsicles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, but i'm very excited, literally have no fucking clue where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelsandpopsicles/pseuds/pastelsandpopsicles
Summary: A pale boy and his talking backpack go on an adventure.





	1. The Sky is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was inspired to write and I know I didnt want to write about any ships or anything like that, so, I dont think this story will have romance! Maybe when the time is right, but, not right now. The pale blue boy doesn't need a man in his life as of right now. Also, this is fucking shitty as hell because I wanted to get a quick dribble down before I lost literally all of my ideas and inspiration.  
> I'm so tired yet inspired so this may be messy at first and then maybe clean then messy then clean but it's all because of my shitty sleeping schedule :)

He felt the wind through his bright blue locks as he walked along. His pale, bare feet started to burn as he walked across the pavement, hands in his sky blue hoodie pockets. He was going somewhere. He knew that. But he didnt know where to. He adjusted the backpack strap on his shoulder, the trinkets inside and out rustling as the galaxy covered object seemed to grunt as if being moved disturbed it’s slumber. “Hey, I can adjust my own goddamn straps,” the backpack’s voice grumbled, voice as soft as the wind and as harsh as the waves. It gave a yawn and a sigh. “Where are you off to now, ya bumbling idiot?” the man tilted his head, looking at the stream of pink and orange seemingly falling from the sky. “This time, i’m not quite sure!” the man’s voice seemingly held all the wonders in the world as he talked to his backpack, adjusting the strap once more and ignoring the galaxy’s protest. He seemed to now be set on venturing to the library. His bare foot march getting more and more speedy as he bounced around, avoiding all the cracks and little flowers growing in the sidewalk. He wouldnt want to step on a brand new life! Once he had reached the library he signalled the backpack to keep his eyes and mouth shut. The boy gave a deep breath, the smell of new books hitting him in the face. Home. Books were home to him. He gave a breathy giggle as he entered, walking right past the clerk saying hello to him and diving into the fantasy section. Sometimes he couldnt believe that humans thought of these things and never actually sought them out to prove they were real. The fantasy genre interested him. Because he knew. He knew they were real. Very real. Monsters, aliens, unicorns, vampires, werewolves, everything fantasy and more. It was all real. It just had to be a matter of time until humans found out. Well, any other human except him. Believe it or not he was just a plain ol’ human with a bubbling imagination. His name? Oh, his name. It was Sky. A name given to him by a bird rather than his mother. The forest was his home rather than his… real home. In his real home he felt suffocated, bounded by this so-called “normal reality”. When he was “home” he felt an ache in his chest. So, he decided that the forest was his home. He never really knew when he decided. When he started to homeschool himself, teach himself to read and how to do basic things. How to make money and spend it on things and count change. He just… knew. He just did. That was all he ever decided on. To do. He sure was an ambitious one, never stopping something until he finally… did. He was a mesmerizing young lad, surely unforgettable. Especially by the lady at the library. She never seemed to get him out of her mind. She had told her girlfriend about this man as she daydreamed about the adventures they could have together, how they could become the best of friends one day. But she never did act on it. That was the only difference between them. One was shy and one didn’t give two shits. The pale man was currently flipping through pages of books, tapping his feet and scrunching his nose at the words on the seemingly silk pages. He gave a shake of his head, slamming the book shut and putting it back into it’s rightful place. He held the bridge of his nose, massaging it as if he had a headache just from looking at the many books on the shelf. He gave a quick sigh, grabbing a handful of books for his journey, not planning to give them back, and heading to the girl at the counter. He nodded to her, dumping the books on the counter as the golden haired girl scanned them quickly, a shy smile on her face as she finished. He gave her a nod again, smiling back and turning around quickly, all books in hand as he scurried out to the streets. He then gave his backpack the books, the backpack quickly eating them and giving a burp. “I’m getting so full, Sky,” the backpack groaned, giving a growl.  
“I know, I know, but how are you going to pack for a journey into the Gray Forest and not fill up your backpack to the brim!” he grinned, giving a giggle that wa much louder than the last one. “The fucking Gray Forest. I shouldve known! Ooohhh, if I had arms, kid-”  
“I would be as dead as my grandmother, yeah yeah, let’s go!” and off he zoomed. On his way to the Gray Forest.


	2. My Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My forest too.

Once he reached the entrance to said forest he tilted his head. This forest was the most interesting forest on the whole entirety of the universe. This forest was just like the deep blue sea, the deeper you go, the more dangerous and unimaginable things are. He had ventured into this forest before, albeit he was still a young teen and didn’t know that this was THE Gray Forest. As the 20 year old man and his galaxy backpack stepped foot into the forest, the smell of humidity hit him. And he reveled in it. He took a deep breath and ventured on, his feet already covered in mud and leaves. As he walked past he could hear the frogs croaking about him, the gasps of the birds and the silence that had overtaken the forest. There was a human here! He was surely going to get mauled. The Spirits of the forest are not going to like this one bit! He had chuckled at their words, giving a scrunch of his nose and a wave to every living thing his eyes could see. He had brought a flashlight for the daytime, as the sun was already rising and the forest seemed to get darker and muddier. He had only been walking for 20 minutes and he had already stumbled upon a spirit of the forest. It’s head gigantic and it’s teeth showing as the birds rested on his closed eyes. He had twigs for eyelashes, his jaw square and strong as it was covered in leaves and moss. His nose was an octagon, an emerald plopping itself right in the middle. That emerald was the key. The ground rumbled as the spirit spoke, eyes still closed. “Young lad.. why?” his voice croaked, old and frail. Sky nodded and stepped forward a little more, clearing his throat. “I have come to… explore,” he tilted his head.   
“Explore?”  
“Explore.”  
“And… this forest? My forest? Our forest? For why?” the spirit clearly had an accent, his rage making it hard to speak properly as he lisped and the ground seemed to burn with his words. He opened his eyes, rubies spinning as he blinked, wooden eyebrows narrowing. “My forest?” he questioned again. “Your forest!” he repeated, “Your forest is my home,” he hummed.  
“A human?! My forest?!”  
“My forest too!”  
“Your forest too. Your forest too? Like hell!!” He had growled, standing up as the ground shook, bending down to the puny human’s height.  
“My forest too,” he had sighed, narrowing his eyebrows at the spirit. The spirit was just about to gut him and make a meal out of him for the bobcats when the human blew into his face. The spirit fell backwards, eyes closing as he went limp. The human shrugged and ventured on.


End file.
